Best Days of Our Lives
by Nik Nak17
Summary: There are some people in life that make you laugh a little louder, smile a little brighter, and just live a little better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm not too sure what came over me to write this but I did. I've actually have had this written for a while but I've just taken forever to actually put this up. I have to thank iluvcsi4eva. She's been on my case to write this and post it for like ever. So without her this wouldn't be up. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except The Foxxes. ten81csi owns Kylie Flack and Brent. And iluvcsi4eva owns Kelly Higgins. They're just nice enough to let me borrow them. **

Six o'clock always came too early. There were 38 weeks in the school year and only one week was over. Niki Foxx moaned as she felt her eldest brother shaking her to wake up.

"Come on Nik, you gotta wake up kid." Joey Foxx said into this sister's ear.

"Joey," She moaned, "Five more minutes."

Joey rolled his eyes and ripped Niki's sheets off of her. Niki rolled on to her back and gave her brother a dirty look. He just stood there, eyebrow raised and his arms folded across his broad chest. Finally Niki rolled out of bed and shoved her brother out of her room so she could get ready.

A few minutes later Niki came down stairs and saw her brother sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Niki said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Joey put down his newspaper and gave his little sister a look. "Don't go there kid."

"Whatever," Niki sighed and rolled her eyes, "Where's Kev? I thought he was gonna drive me."

"He's picking up his girlfriend."

"Why would he drive her to school over me?" Niki asked.

"Cause he's gotta find a way to get rid of that morning wood." Joey smirked.

Niki's face contorted and her brown eyes grew wide. She wasn't a big fan of her middle's brother's girlfriend. She was a huge bitch. And she really didn't want to hear about her brother's bodily functions. "Ew, I didn't need to hear that at all."

"You asked," Joey said, the smirk still on his face, "I was just telling you why."

"Ugh I hate you." Niki moaned.

Joey just winked at his sister and went back to reading the newspaper. Niki leaned against the counter, her arms folded across her chest. She was trying to figure out why there wasn't any breakfast for her.

"Where's my breakfast? And how am I getting to school?" She finally asked.

"I dunno," He shrugged, "Why don't you just go to the Flack's and get them to feed you and drive you."

"If you insist." Niki said and grabbed her stuff for school. She waved to her brother as she walked out of the kitchen but stopped when she thought of something. "You had this planned the whole time, didn't you?"

The eldest Foxx put down the paper again and winked at Niki. "You got that right kid."

…

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Flack." Niki smiled as she walked into the Flack's kitchen. She handed Mr. Flack the paper and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin off the table.

Flack Senior happily took the paper and opened it. "You're better than my own children."

"Yeah I know," Niki said, flashing Flack Sr. the Foxx smile, "So where are your children anyway?"

"Upstairs getting ready," Mrs. Flack said, "Sweetie could you get me the butter out of the fridge, please?"

"Of course!" She smiled and stuck her head into the fridge to search for the butter.

Just then Don Flack Jr. walked into the kitchen to see Niki Foxx's ass sticking out of the fridge. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the beautiful sight before him. He was in Heaven until Niki came out of the fridge and handed his mother the butter.

"Morning Donnie," She said with the Foxx smile.

Flack smiled back at her. There was something about the Foxx smile that charmed everyone who saw it. "Morning Nik."

Kylie Flack, the youngest Flack, walked down stairs in a pair of jeans and a football jersey with her brother's number on it. Tonight was Lafayette High's first home football game of the year and it was against Adams High School, the Tigers biggest rival's. Kylie looked over her best friend to see what she was wearing. Niki had on a pair of jeans as well and her soccer jersey. They were both wearing basically the same outfit but Niki somehow made it look slutty.

"Morning Foxxy," Kylie smiled, "How's breakfast today?"

"It's good. The muffins were warm." She said with a mouth full of muffin.

Flack looked at the time and rolled his icy blue eyes. If they didn't leave soon they would be late to school. "Sammie! Brent! Let's go! We're gonna be late to school." He shouted. He turned to Niki and Kylie and said, "Get in the car. I don't want to be late."

"Since when do you care about being late?" Niki asked.

"Since Coach became my first period teacher," He said as he shoved Niki and Kylie toward the front door, "Let's go! Move it, move it!"

"Someone should really get that stick out of his ass." Niki whispered to Kylie. Kylie just giggled at her best friend. She wasn't one for being bossed around.

…

Kylie and Niki were standing at their lockers talking before they had to go to their next class. As they were chatting Kelly Higgins and Sheldon Hawkes walked over to them. Sheldon had his arm wrapped around Kelly's waist. They had been going out since May of last year.

"Did you study for the Italian test today?" Kelly asked.

Niki rolled her big brown eyes. "As if, I've been speaking Italian since I was like two. So I think I'm good."

"Stop bragging," Kylie sighed, "It's not fair. Some of us actually have to study."

"Not my problem." Niki smirked.

"Hey Nik, Kells, you ready to get to Physics?" A voice with a Brooklyn accent said as she walked over to the teens.

Kelly and Niki looked at each other and moaned. Mr. T hated them. It wasn't even like they were bad at Physics. They just caused a little trouble. Nothing major.

"Aw Aiden, way to ruin my good mood." Niki said to the dark haired Brooklyner.

"Why what happened?" She asked.

"Tyler Williams wants to meet her under the bleachers at the game tonight." Kylie answered for Niki.

Aiden let out a sigh. "Hottest kid in our grade. Not fair. Why do you get all the hot guys?"

"Cause she's a slut," Kelly answered, "And I mean that in the nicest way possible Nik."

"Yeah okay, but let's just get to Physics. I really don't want Mr. T to hate us anymore than he already does." Niki said as she closed her locker.

"Good thinking, though we still have 37 more weeks of school left." Kelly said.

Kylie gave Kelly and Niki a smiled. "And that's plenty of time for Mr. T to hate you more."

….

"Hey Dan-o!" Flack shouted as he made his way over to his friend's lunch table.

"Flack man," Danny smiled as he moved a chair out for his friend, "How's it hanging? You psyched for the big game tonight?"

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to kick those prissy Adams kid's asses tonight." Flack said as he fist bumped his friend.

The Staten Island boy nodded his head. "Now that's what I like to hear. Now is star wide receiver and Captain getting some tail tonight too?"

"I dunno man," He shrugged, "Gotta see what comes my way."

"What about Jo?" Danny asked as he nodded his head toward the dark haired beauty.

Flack turned around to see Jo talking to Mac Taylor, Quarterback and the other Captain of the Tigers' football team. "Nah, I think she has a thing for Mac."

"So? When has that stopped you before?"

"Mac's a good guy. That's what's stopping me." Flack said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright, how about Foxx?" Danny smirked. He wouldn't mind getting some Foxx for himself too.

Flack turned around and watched as Niki bent over to tie her long brown hair up in a messy bun. She looked over at him and winked in their direction then turned back to her friends.

"She's my baby sister's best friend," He sighed, "It makes it kind of difficult."

"Well good thing she ain't my sister's best friend." Danny smirked as he got up from the table.

The dark haired blue eyed teen raised his eyebrow. "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna get me some tail." Danny smirked and nodded his head in Niki's direction.

"Whoa," Flack started, "I thought we were trying to get me some tail."

"I did, but you shot down all my ideas." Danny said, sounding defeated.

Flack rolled his eyes. "Dude, you named two girls."

"Well you know what?" Danny said as he started heading toward the other table, "You can just wait to see what comes your way."

…

"Foxxy!" Kylie tried to shout over the cheering crowd. She waved her hands in the air, hoping to grab her friend's attention. Finally Niki saw her friend and ran over to where she was standing on the bleachers.

"You're late." Kylie said in a matter of fact tone.

Niki rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I had to go home and shower. And then I was like 'Kevin drive me' and he was all 'No' and I was like 'Fuck you' and then he drove me here."

"You two have great conversations," Kylie rolled her eyes, "Oh how was your game? Did you get any cards?"

"We kicked some Adams ass! And no I didn't get carded, thank you very much." Niki said proudly.

"Well that's a first." Kelly smirked.

"How's Donnie doing?" Niki asked, turning her attention toward the football game. She looked at the scoreboard to see that the Tigers were winning 28-3.

"Donnie scored three touchdowns already," Brent Flack smirked, "You owe him three touchdown flashes."

"Shut up, that only started cause of you!" Niki moaned as she pointed at Kylie's twin brother.

Brent held his hands up in defense. "You're the one who keeps doing it."

"Hey guys," Hawkes spoke up, "Looks like Flack's about to score another touchdown."

Everyone turned to the gridiron and watched as Flack had a clear break to the end zone. He reached the end zone, spiked the ball, and then looked up into the stands. Niki rolled her eyes and lifted up her oldest brother's old football jersey and flashed Flack her orange bra.

"See," Brent smirked, "You keep doing it all on your own."

….

"Thanks for the milkshake." Niki smiled and batted her eyelashes at Flack.

He placed the milkshake in front of her and sat down in between her and Danny. On the other side of the table sat Kelly, Hawkes, Kylie, and Brent. Aiden was sitting on the other side of Niki.

"I thought Foxx was off limits, you know baby sister's best friend." Danny whispered to Flack.

Flack ignored his friend and took a sip of Niki's milkshake.

"Hey that was mine!" Niki whined.

"So?" Flack smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "I paid good money for that."

Niki rolled her eyes and took a sip of her milkshake. She could understand why he took a sip of her milkshake. The Basement was known for their awesome milkshakes.

"So what are our plans for tomorrow?" Kelly asked.

Aiden rolled her eyes as she took a French fry. "Kells, can't we just wait till tomorrow to figure out what we're gonna do. What if I get a date for tomorrow night?"

"Someone would need to ask you out first Burn." Danny laughed.

"Watch it Messer," Aiden threatened him, "Don't make me break those glasses of yours."

"No fighting, please?" Kylie asked of her friends.

"Hey," Niki spoke up, gaining her friend's attention, "Look what the wind brought in."

Everyone turned toward the door to see a bunch of Adams kids walk into The Basement. Most of the tables went silent and watched as the kids from their rival school sat down at an open table.

"What are those tools doing here?" Brent asked.

"I dunno," Niki shrugged, "Let's go ask 'em." She gave Kelly a nod and both girls stood up and headed over to the group of unwanted kids.

"So Kells, did you hear how badly those Adams pussy's lost to Lafayette today?" Niki asked, a wild smirk on her face.

"Yeah," She said with the same smirk on her face, "The score was 42 to 6. They got blown out of the water."

Niki winked at one of the boys at the table. "Typical Adams. All talk but no game."

"Hey," One of the boys growled as he stood up from the table, "Why don't you two Lafayette bitches just sit down and shut up."

Kelly read the kid's name on his varsity jacket. "Well Steven, we'd love to, but we just can't do that."

"And why's that?" Steven asked.

"Cause," Niki started, "You're on our turf. Oh Kells do you know what's funny about AHS?"

"No I don't, but do tell me." Kelly smiled.

"It looks like asshole. And we all know all Adams kids are assholes." Niki smirked.

"Alright," Steven growled as he took a step closer to the girls, "I'm only gonna say this once. Turn around sit down and shut up."

"And if we don't?" Kelly asked.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Niki added.

Steven grabbed Niki's arm and pulled her closer. He stared down into her big brown eyes and tried to scare her.

"Touch me again and see what happens." She growled.

He took his hand away from Niki's arm and stroked his fingers along Niki's cheek. She clenched her right first and counted to three before she brought her arm back and swung it. She hit Steven's left cheek, causing him to stumble backwards into the table. One of Steven's goons stood up from the table and started heading toward Niki. She was too busy paying attention to Steven, making sure he didn't go back at her. Kelly shoved him; trying to slow him down.

"Stay out of this bitch." He scolded her.

Kelly didn't even think. She threw a punch at the other guy and nailed him in the temple. He stumbled into Steven and then looked at his friend. These two girls just started something and they were about to finish it. They stalked closer to the girls; who were holding their ground.

"We don't normal hit girls." Steven started.

"But for you two we'll happily make an exception." His friend finished.

Kelly and Niki had both their fist clenched ready to fight off these goons. Before any more punches could be thrown Flack, Hawkes and Danny had run over. Flack grabbed Niki and threw her over his shoulder. She started punching him in the back, yelling at him to let her go. Hawkes took Kelly's hand in his and pulled her back. She wasn't a fighter like Niki was.

Danny walked up to the two Adams guys and held them back. "I suggest you leave." He said sternly.

"And why should we?" Steven asked.

Danny gave them a smirk. "Cause that crazy bitch, she's a hockey player. You mess with her; she'll gladly fuck you up. And the guy holding her back, he plays hockey too. And he'll have her back. So if you wanna mess with those two, be my guest. But if you don't, then leave."

Steven looked at the table and gave everyone the nod. They all headed out of The Basement. Danny turned to Flack and Hawkes and gave them a smirk. "This seems kind of kinky."

Hawkes rolled his eyes and let go of Kelly's hand. "I'm so disappointed in you." He said coldly.

"I know you are! But I'm so sorry!" She groveled, "But I had too! I had to back up my friend! Please let me make it up to you!"

"Oh man! Take that apology." Danny smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up Danny," Hawkes growled at his friend, "Come on Kells. I'm gonna take you home."

Once the couple had left, Flack decided to put Niki down. She let out a quiet moan. She was upset she couldn't stare at Flack's ass anymore. He looked into her big brown eyes; Flack had to admit he was pretty turned on right now. Watching Niki fight some tool always got Flack's heart racing. Niki bit her bottom lip as she took a step closer to Flack. The way he threw her over his shoulder really got under her skin. Plus getting to stare at Flack's ass that long without getting in trouble, that was hot.

Flack slowly moved his head closers to Niki's; his lips slightly parted. Niki mimicked his actions. Their lips were inches away from meeting when Flack felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Baby sister's best friend." Danny whispered.

Flack immediately stood straight up and glared at his friend. Leave it to Danny to mess up a perfectly good moment. Flack looked back at Niki and saw that she had taken a few steps back and looked awkward and nervous. Flack let out a sigh. Things just got complicated.

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a review about anything! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Cujo

**Sorry it's been such a long time! I've been extrememly busy with life. Getting ready to go to college does that to you. But hopefully I can update on some what of a regular basis now. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the Foxxes. ten81csi owns Kylie and Brent Flack. And iluvcsi4eva owns Kelly Higgins. But they are nice enough to allow me to use their OCs. Check out their stuff too!**

Adam was at The Basement sitting in a booth, working on his math homework. Saturday mornings at The Basement was the quietest; exactly how Adam liked it. He didn't have the greatest home life so any chance he had to get away he took it. The Auburn haired nerd was so engrossed in his work he didn't notice the object of his affection stop right in front of him.

"Hey Adam," She said softly, "What's up?"

He looked up from his work and gawked at the sight before him. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her face had little make-up on, but enough to make her icy blue eyes pop. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Adam thought she looked amazing.

"Oh…uh…hey Kylie…n…nothing…much." He stuttered.

"Cool," She smiled at him, "Can I sit here with you? I'm waiting for Niki."

Adam nodded his head. He couldn't say no to Kylie Flack. He watched her as she sat down and he could feel his cheeks beginning to burn. He hated that he got so nervous around Kylie.

"Uh…why are…y…you waiting for Niki?" Adam asked, his stuttering calming down a little bit.

"Oh we're going shopping together," She said, "For the school dance this Friday."

"Oh…right. Why is it…this…Friday?" Adam asked. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Kylie gave Adam a smile and rolled her eyes. "Because silly, it's a bye week for the football team. And if there was a football game everyone would go to that instead of the dance."

"True, I never thought of that."

"For someone who's supposed to be really smart, you're kind of slow sometimes." She giggled.

Adam let a goofy grin spread across his face. He just made Kylie Flack giggle. That was probably one of the greatest achievements in his life so far.

"So," Kylie spoke, "Are you gonna go to the dance?"

"Uh… I dunno… I mean… I don't know…who I'd…" Adam stumbled over his tongue.

Kylie gave him a look. "Adam, everyone is going to be there! You have to go!"

"I just… I don't…"

"Just come! It'll be fun. Trust me." Kylie said, giving Adam a smile.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Alright… I'll…I'll…go."

…

The park was filled with little kids running around and screaming in joy. Niki Foxx walked by a group of boys playing a game of football. She smiled as she remembered her younger days when she would be the only girl playing football with all the guys. Though it was still like that today.

Niki continued her walk through the park. It was a shortcut from her house to The Basement. She was meeting Kylie there and then they would hit up the mall to find something to wear to the dance on Friday. When she reached a secluded area of the park she felt a hand grab her ass.

"Messer," She growled, "Let go of my ass, now."

"Oh come on babe," Danny smiled at her as he moved his hand up her ass and to her lower back, "You know you like it."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Danny's arm and pulled it away from her. Niki turned to face him and stared into his blue eyes. "Touch me again and I'll break your glasses."

"And mess up this pretty little face? I think not." He smirked.

"Don't tempt me," She said, an eyebrow raised, "Cause I sure as hell will."

Danny shook his head and lightly grabbed Niki's wrist. "So you, me, the dance this Friday?"

Niki got in Danny's face. Their lips were just inches apart. "I don't go out with Tanglewood." She said slowly.

"I'm not Tanglewood babe." Danny rolled his eyes. He moved his face closer to hers, making the distance between their lips shrink.

"But your brother is," Niki smirked, "And Foxxes want nothing to do with those Mafia wannabes."

"But I'm not my brother." Danny groaned this time.

The Foxx rolled her eyes. Danny wasn't getting it. She was just going to have to play a different game with him. Or at least for a few minutes so he would leave her alone.

"You're right," She smiled as she started playing with Danny's shirt, "You aren't your brother."

Danny smirked at the little brunette. He was surprised he won that argument. But he didn't care. Danny pulled Niki's body against his and started moving his lips toward hers. Niki got the Foxx grin on her face when she saw Danny close his eyes and his lips parted. She put her left foot behind him and then pushed him, causing Danny to trip over her foot and fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Danny asked angrily.

"I've told you a million times," Niki winked at him as she started to walk away, "The Foxxes don't associate themselves with Mafia wannabes like Tanglewood. Enough said."

…

The Foxx Family room was pitch black; the only light flashing from the movie on the TV screen. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, jumping at the slightest of sounds. The rabid Saint Bernard, Cujo, had the kids scared out of their mind. Even though the movie was made in 1983, the kids were still freaked out.

Aiden, Brent, and Kylie were huddled together on the corner of the couch. Kelly would occasionally hide her head in Hawkes' chest, but she could still hear the sounds of Cujo's growls. Niki and Flack were sitting on the floor, Niki occasionally grabbing Flack's arm when Cujo popped out of nowhere.

Cujo wasn't on the screen when they first heard the noise. There was a low, deep growl coming from behind the couch. Everyone jumped at the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Kylie asked, gripping on to her twin brother's arm.

Niki rolled her eyes, "It was probably just the TV. We are watching a movie about a rabid dog."

"That sounded way to close to be the movie." Aiden whispered as she held on to Brent's other arm.

"Maybe they just have a great stereo system." Flack rolled his eyes.

"No way," Kelly shook her head, "That growl wasn't from the TV."

Another growl was heard, followed by a low snarl. This time even Flack and Niki become a little wary. The noises were definitely not coming from the TV. They were coming from somewhere in the house.

"Okay, I'm really freaked out now." Hawkes said, glancing around the room.

Suddenly a white blur jumped over the couch causing all the kids to scream. Kelly buried herself in Hawkes' chest, as he tried to hide in the couch. Aiden, Kylie, and Brent jumped into each other's laps and huddled as closely together as they could. Niki jumped into Flack's lap and buried her face into Flack's neck. The kids kept screaming and hiding until Niki felt hot breathe on her neck. She opened one eye and saw a white bear face sitting next to her.

"Oh guys," She smiled as she took her head away from Flack's neck, "It's just Cujo."

"Stop saying it's that damn dog on TV! There is no way all that noise is coming from the TV!" Kylie shouted, not looking at Niki.

Niki rolled her eyes as she started scratching the ears of her white fuzz ball. "No idiot, it's my Cujo."

Kylie looked to the floor and saw Niki's dog sitting next to her. Cujo was a Maremma Sheepdog; a muscular, solid, and large white furred dog directly off the boat from Italy. Cujo was bought in Italy by Niki's Uncle Michael for her 12th birthday. The Sheepdog was a great guard dog and put fear in all the people he met.

"Oh my god," Kelly sighed, "Cujo just scared the crap out of me."

"I guess all the noises that TV Cujo was making made my Cujo uneasy." Niki laughed while Cujo started licking her face.

The 110 pound dog plopped himself in Niki's lap, making her focus all her attention on him. Flack let out a huff when the extra weight came on his lap. He was completely uncomfortable but wasn't ready for Niki to get off his lap.

"I think it's kind of embarrassing that we all forgot about your Cujo." Hawkes said, his cheeks a little rosy with embarrassment.

Aiden nodded her head as she got off of Brent's lap. "You're telling me. We've known that dog for like four years."

"Well Niki freaked out too." Kylie smirked and winked at her friend.

"Did not," Niki argued, sticking her tongue out at her friend, "I totally knew it was my Cujo."

"Oh really?" Kylie asked, nodding toward how Niki was sitting. She knew her friend had a thing for her brother. But she would never admit to it. Kylie thought they would be a perfect couple, but Niki would have nothing to do with it. She didn't see it, unlike everyone else, well Donnie didn't see it either.

"So I'm pretty sure I don't want to finish this movie anymore." Brent said, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"I'm with you on that one," Aiden agreed, "Hey Flack could you drive me home? It's a long walk and I'm a little spooked."

"Fine, let me and Brent walk alone in the dark." Kylie said.

Aiden rolled her eyes, "You live across the street, two houses down. I think you two will be fine."

"She does have a point." Niki smirked as she tried to get Cujo off of her.

"Fine," Kylie huffed, "When you come over for breakfast tomorrow and me and Brent are nowhere to be found, then you all know what happened."

"Yeah, and you'll all feel bad cause it was your fault." Brent added as he followed his twin out the door.

Hawkes shook his head. "Kelly and I are going to get going. I got to get home early; my parents are making me go to this stupid family function tomorrow."

The couple said goodbye and left, leaving Niki still sitting on Flack's lap, with Cujo on Niki's and Aiden was sitting all alone on the couch.

"Flack," Aiden groaned, "Let's go. My parents want me home at a decent hour tonight."

Flack rolled his eyes and sighed. Niki had finally gotten Cujo off of her lap, so Niki got off of Flack's lap. He stood up and stretched before he started heading toward the front door.

"You gonna be okay staying by yourself tonight?" Flack had noticed that Joey and Kevin weren't home and it didn't look like they'd be coming back anytime soon.

Niki rolled her eyes as she rubbed Cujo behind his floppy ears. "I'll be fine. I've got Cujo. Don't worry."

"Right," Flack smiled nervously, "I'll see you around then."

"See ya, bye Aiden!" Niki said, waving to her friends.

"By Nik," Aiden said and rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the…interesting night."

….

Aiden reached for the radio and turned the music down. She had something serious to ask Flack. She turned to him with an eyebrow raised. Flack took a quick glance in her direction, a confused look on his face.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Aiden smirked at him. "So you and Foxx and that almost kiss? What was up with that?"

"I didn't try to kiss her…I …I…she had an eyelash on her face." Flack stumbled over his tongue.

"Oh yeah," Aiden sighed, rolling her eyes, "Cause everyone gets eyelashes off of people's faces with their mouths open and tongues out and eyes closed."

"I was squinting! And…and I stick my tongue out when I have to concentrate!" Flack defended himself.

She gave him a look. "Don't fuck with me. That's such bullshit. You totally tried to kiss her."

"Alright," Flack sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to lie to Aiden, "I tried to kiss her."

"So why did you stop?"

"Cause I told Danny that Niki was off limits cause she's my sister's best friend, so when I tried to kiss her Danny whispered in my ear that he thought Niki was off limits cause she's Kylie's best friend." Flack groaned. He regretted telling Danny that.

Aiden shook her head. "You shouldn't have told Danny that. He's been trying to get in Niki's pants since like…forever."

"I know," Flack moaned, "I know. And Danny can be such a tool that even if I said I actually wanted to date Niki, he'd be like 'Dude, whoever gets her first gets her first'."

"Well don't worry so much about it, Niki's turning Danny down left and right." Aiden smiled.

"She is?" Flack asked, "Danny's been telling me he's been turning Niki down."

Aiden let out a laugh. "That's bullshit. Niki won't have anything to do with Danny cause he's got Tanglewood affiliations."

"Well that's good for me." Flack smiled.

"But," Aiden sighed, a little upset she had to burst Flack's bubble, "There are a bunch of other guys in school who want Niki. So you better do something soon."

"I just don't know what to do." He sighed.

Aiden rolled her eyes. "I dunno, most people usually ask the person they have a thing for out. You know. I mean it is kind of a strange concept but it makes sense."

"Alright, no need to be a smartass," Flack smirked, "I just gotta find the right time. And I don't really wanna get rejected by her."

"Did you not see her grabbing your arm during the movie tonight? And the fact she jumped into your lap and stayed there? Come on. She's totally into you." Aiden said, baffled that Flack was that blind.

"But…"

"No buts," Aiden interrupted him, "Just ask her to the dance this Friday. She'll probably say yes cause she doesn't have a date. But you gotta hurry. Cause I know Tyler Williams wants to ask her."

"Great, I have to compete with _that_ guy." Flack groaned.

Aiden looked out the window and realized they were at her house. She opened her door, got out and then turned to Flack. "At least you have one thing he doesn't."

"What's that?" Flack asked.

"A license." She smirked.

Flack rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah that's definitely gonna put me above him on Niki's list."

"You'd be surprised," Aiden said, "Girls dig a guy with a license. But seriously, just grow a pair and ask her to the dance. It really isn't that hard."

"Alright, fine" Flack sighed, giving into Aiden's demands, "I'll ask her to the dance."

"Good, thanks for the ride!" Aiden smiled as she waved goodbye to her friend.

Flack waved back. "Anytime and thanks for the talk."

"Well someone had to give it to you eventually. Everyone knows you and Niki are like perfect for each other." Aiden said before she turned her back on the car and headed toward her front door.

Flack let out a sigh and shook his head. He had to figure out the perfect way to ask Niki to the dance. Something that would impress her enough that she wouldn't reject him. Flack thought back to what Aiden said about him and Niki being perfect for each other. It was a weird thought to him, having his sister's best friend being perfect for him. But Flack knew that in this world, there was no such thing as perfect. And that made him wonder if asking Niki out was a good thing.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear from you! Thanks again!**


	3. Fishes

**Well I know for a fact that this is way over due. I've just had busy summer. Between work and getting ready for college... let's just say things have been tough. But since I don't leave for college till the 4th and everyone leaves before me I think I'll have some time to write or something. Hopefully. I'm terribly sorry for this being forever but I do hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Foxxes. ten81csi owns Kylie Flack and Kelly Higgins belongs to temporary relief. They're just awesome and let me use their characters. So you should read their stuff too!**

"I'm so fucking starving right now." Niki groaned as she waited in the lunch line.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "That's cause you didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"That's your problem," Kelly giggled, grabbing a slice of pizza, "So has anyone been asked to the back to school dance yet?"

"Nope," Niki shook her head, "But I'll probably just go solo and meet guys there."

"Whore." Kylie coughed.

Niki rolled her brown eyes and glared at her friend. "And who are you going with? Huh?"

"No one…" Kylie said, looking suddenly at the ground.

Niki smirked at her friend and paid for her food. All three girls walked back to their table to see a giant cookie cake sitting there. They ran over to it and saw that something was written on it in icing.

"Back to school da," Niki read, "What's a da?"

"I have no clue." Kelly said with a raised eyebrow.

Kylie gave her two friends a look. _Are they really that stupid,_ she thought. "It's asking if one of us wants to go to the back to school dance. There just wasn't enough room. Morons."

"Oh," Kelly and Niki said at the same time. They looked back at the cake to see that whoever wrote the message did run out of room. They weren't very clever sometimes.

"Well since there is a cake just sitting here…" Niki smiled the Foxx smile as she grabbed a knife off of Kelly's lunch tray and started to cut herself a huge piece of cookie cake.

"Niki," Kylie groaned, taking the knife from her hand, "This is obviously for one of us. We need to figure out who it is for."

The Foxx rolled her eyes and stood up on her chair. "Okay! Who left a cookie cake saying 'Back to school da' on our table?" She shouted.

The lunchroom became quiet. Everyone looked at one another. The person who put the cookie cake on the girl's table had to be in the room. They just had to. Finally someone stood up from their table and walked over to the girls.

"Oh Sheldon," Niki cooed, "That's a sweet way of asking but I don't think Kelly would like the idea of you and I going to the dance together."

Kelly rolled her eyes and slapped Niki in the back of the head. "He'd never ask you to anything. He doesn't date whores."

"Obviously, look at who he _is_ dating." Niki moaned as she rubbed the back of her head.

Kylie gave Niki at look and lightly pushed her arm. Niki threw her hands out to the side and gave Kylie a questioning look. She didn't like this whole hitting her thing. Hitting people was her thing.

"So Kelly," Hawkes turned to her, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kelly smiled as she let out a deep breath. "Of course, I would love to go to the dance with you."

"Awesome!" Hawkes smiled and gave Kelly a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's eat…" Hawkes stopped what he was saying when he realized that a good chunk of the cake was missing. Everyone turned to Niki to see her stuffing the last bit of cookie cake in her mouth.

"What?" She asked with a mouth full of cookie, "I was starving!"

….

"Niki fucking Foxx get up here now!" Kevin Foxx shouted from upstairs.

Niki rolled her eyes at her middle brother's voice. He could be such a tool bag sometimes. He freaked out over the littlest things. She probably left a tampon on the counter and Kevin was too much of a pussy to put it away. She ran up the stairs and opened the bathroom door to see her brother standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I don't wanna see your six pack. It sucks dick." Niki moaned as she looked at the bathroom counter. No tampons were there so that wasn't what he was flipping shit about.

"Look in the bathtub right now." Kevin growled, pointing to the tub.

Niki walked over the bathtub to see a bunch of goldfish swimming around in it. On the edge of the tub was a note that said _Out of all the fish in the sea I choose you… come to the dance with me?_

"There's a bunch of goldfish in the tub," Niki stated, "Is Claire asking you to the dance or something?"

Kevin rolled his dark blue eyes at his baby sister. "You're kidding me right? First off I do the asking. And secondly I wouldn't do this cute shit."

"Aw stop it," Niki cooed as she attempted to reach up and mess up her brother's shaggy brown hair. It was tough since he was 6'3" and Niki was only 5'4", "You know you're a softie."

"Don't make me knock your lights out." Kevin threatened her.

Niki rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You would never dream of it. And I'd knock your lights out first before you could knock mine out."

Kevin let out a sigh and looked out the window. His jaw dropped when he Don Flack standing in their front yard. "What the fuck is he doing out there?"

"Oh," Niki said with a wild smirk on his face, "Maybe he's asking you to the dance!"

"It's like you want me to hurt you." Kevin rolled his eyes.

She shook her head. "Not in a million years pal."

Suddenly it hit Kevin. "He's asking you to the dance! And that creep was waiting outside the bathroom window! He could have seen you!"

"Are you kidding me?" Niki asked, shaking her head, "I don't take a leak standing up like you. I actually sit down on the can."

"What about when you take a shower?" Kevin asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I actually close the blinds, unlike you who keeps them open so you can show of your 'muscles'." Niki said with frustration as she put air quotes around muscles.

Kevin looked in the mirror to make sure his baby sister was only joking about his muscles. Kevin Foxx prided himself on looking good. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized everything still looked good. His six pack was ripped and his chest was just as ripped. Kevin flexed his arms to make sure they had the same tone has they did during baseball season. They did.

"Ugh," Niki moaned, "I really don't want to watch the gun show, so I'm gonna go." She turned around and started heading out of the bathroom.

"What about those fucking goldfish?" Kevin asked.

Niki turned around and leaned against the doorframe. "Put them in a fish tank. That's what you do with fish."

"These are your fucking fish. You do something with them." Kevin demanded.

"Ha!" Niki laughed, but stop when she saw the look her brother was giving her, "Oh you were serious about that?"

"Yeah I was. I want to take a shower."

Niki let out a sigh and left the bathroom. Kevin stood there, waiting for Niki to bring up some bowl to put this fish in. A few minutes passed and there was no sign of Niki. He looked out the window to see Niki walking out on the front lawn to talk to Flack.

Kevin shook his head and rolled his eyes. "She's such a bitch."

…

The sun was slowly setting, making the sky a reddish orange color. Niki was walking out to Flack; who's hands where in his pockets just waiting for her.

"So is this for me?" She asked, waving the note card at Flack.

"Well it sure as hell ain't for Kevin." He said.

"I hope not," Niki smiled, "So you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Flack smirked at her as he took his hands out of his pockets. "Yes, I want you to come to the dance with me."

"Alright." Niki said simply.

"Wait," Flack said, shaking his head, "You want to come to the dance with me?"

Niki rolled her eyes at Flack. "Yes I'd like to go to the dance with you."

"Oh wow…this is awesome!" Flack said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Were you not expecting me to say yes?" Niki asked, her eyebrow raised.

Flack looked sheepishly at her. "Well…yeah…"

"Aw," She cooed as she took a step closer to him, "You're so cute."

"Thanks I try." He smirked as he closed the gap between him and Niki.

They stood there like that for a few seconds until Niki heard the front door open and four paws leaping off the front porch. Before Niki could warn Flack, Cujo had already snapped at Flack's leg. He jumped back and watched as Cujo crouched down and bare his teeth.

"Cujo," Niki said sternly, "Back off."

Cujo sat down and tilted his head toward Niki, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail wagging. Niki stared at the bear faced dog and let out a sigh. She couldn't stay mad at him. She knelt down and started scratching Cujo's head. He barked with happiness and licked Niki's face.

"I'll never understand that dog." Flack chuckled softly. He felt safer knowing Niki had the situation under control.

"There isn't much to understand with him," She said as she kissed Cujo's snout and then stood up, "You just gotta be stern with him when he gets a little rowdy."

Flack raised an eyebrow at Niki's choice of words. "So if I get a little rowdy are you gonna be stern with me?"

Niki bit her lip. So many things she would love to say right now, but couldn't. She knew her brothers were the one who let Cujo out and told him to attack. And she knew they were watching her and Flack right now.

"I'd love to tell you what I'm thinking right now," Niki winked, "But my brothers are watching. And this time they can't send out Cujo to do their dirty work."

"Right, so you can tell me in school tomorrow." Flack smirked before he started heading toward his house.

Niki waved and then turned around to see her brothers standing at the front door. She flipped them off and then yelled, "I'm going to kill both of you. Very, very, _very_ slowly."

….

The kids were in bed when Mrs. Flack finally got to relax on the couch. She turned to see her husband sitting in his chair, tapping his chin, deep in thought. He hadn't talked much that night and Mrs. Flack was worried about her husband.

"Puck dear," She said softly, "You've been quiet all night, is everything all right at work?"

Flack Sr. shook his head. "No, it's the case that came across my desk this morning. Dead cop."

"Oh no! Who was it?" Mrs. Flack gasped.

"Officer Jones," Don Sr. sighed, "He was a good cop and a good guy."

"Oh how horrible. Do you have any leads?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, CSI found a polished marble fox statue with the body."

Mrs. Flack held her hands to her mouth. "Oh dear god. No…they didn't…they couldn't have…"

"Yes Lorene they did," Flack Sr. let out a deep breath, "Jones was so close to arresting Joseph Foxx. Close enough that if Joseph was arrested he would have to give us prints and a DNA sample. You know how many open cases of murders and beatings would be closed with that one arrest?"

"That's not what's bothering you, is it?" Lorene asked softly.

Don shook his head. "The guys want me to bring in Niki so they can interrogate her."

"Interrogate her?" Mrs. Flack gasped, "She's only 16! They can't do that! And what does she know anyway?"

"She knows a lot more than she let's on. That's for sure. She knows all about Mafia calling cards and those stupid riddles left at murders. And Niki knows every Mafia Family in this City calling card." Mr. Flack said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It was impressive that a 16 year old girl could tell you more about a Mafia crime scene than the Gang Unit itself.

Lorene shook her head; refusing to believe that the little brunette down the street could know this much about murder. "Still, she shouldn't be interrogated! That could traumatize the poor girl!"

"I know Lorene, I know," He shook his head, "But if I say no the guys will think I'm trying to protect the Foxx Family. I'm in a tight spot Lorene. The Foxxes killed a cop, they deserved to be punished. But I'm not gonna put Niki through an interrogation. I mean I'm sure she has no clue who the hell did it. But she might know something."

"You can't put her against her family! If she talks to police…they could…they could…" Mrs. Flack couldn't finish her sentence. She knew all too well what the Mafia did to snitches. No matter whom they were.

Flack Sr. ran his right hand over his face. "You think I don't know this?" He asked. "I know what they would do. But I know what the guys down at the station are gonna think when I refused to bring Niki Foxx in to be interrogated about a Foxx Family murder."

"Cover up."

"Exactly," Mr. Flack groaned, "A cover up for a Mafia Family. When honestly, I don't care what the hell happens to the Foxxes, all I care about is what happens to Niki."

Mrs. Flack closed her eyes and tried to relax. Niki was like a daughter to Mrs. Flack. She didn't want Niki to be put through an interrogation, but she didn't want her husband to lose his reputation or even his career.

"I'm gonna bring her in," Mr. Flack said suddenly, "I'll make it look like she was brought in against her will. I could use that time I caught her vandalizing. That could be the probable cause to bring her in."

"She's going to the dance on Friday with Donnie." Mrs. Flack said. She wasn't too sure why she said it. But if it could keep her husband from bringing Niki in to be interrogated, then it had to be done.

Puck rolled his icy blue eyes and let out a sigh. "You're kidding me right? That boy has some bad timing."

"So you aren't going to bring her in?" Mrs. Flack asked; hopefully that her random outburst worked.

"No I am." He said solemnly.

"But what if…what if…that puts a target…on…"

"Lorene," Don said softly, grabbing his wife's hands, "We've had targets on our backs since we took Niki in. All of us. They just haven't acted on it because they've realized that Niki is being raised properly. She's getting the care and love she needs from this family; a cop family."

Lorene took her hands from her husband's. She couldn't believe he was willingly to do something like this to Niki. "Still, you shouldn't…"

"If I don't I could lose everything I've worked for, Lorene. And don't worry; I won't let them go overboard. I'll be in the room with her. She'll be fine." He interrupted her.

"Still, it isn't right," Mrs. Flack stood up from the couch and started heading up the stairs, "She's a minor. And she doesn't need to know about that cruel and horrible Mafia world. Mafia Bella or not; a teenage girl doesn't need to be interrogated like she is some hardened criminal."

Flack Sr. winced at his wife's harsh words. They were true. No teenage girl, Mafia Bella or not, deserved to be interrogated the way she would probably be interrogated. But it needed to be done. The Foxxes had killed a cop; a good cop at that, one with a wife and kids. Don Flack Sr. was going to get the Foxx that did this, he just didn't like the way he was going to have to do that.

**Hope you enjoyed! And since you made it this far, I'm feeling you should leave a review. It isn't that hard...**


End file.
